Someone To Call My Own
by Crystalgail
Summary: [AU] She loves him and he loves her, both were satisfied. But, what if one day, he would like to replace all of this for something else.. something better?
1. Chapter 1: Morning Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** This is still my first ever fic, I just want to make it a little more presentable, but the story still stays the same. . . just better! I hope! Hehe!

* * *

**[Someone to call my own]**  
  
Chapter one: Morning lovers  
  
**(Miaka's POV)**  
  
The morning sun finally rose; its beaming rays peeked through our dark yet cozy room, and my yet sleepy eyes must open up to welcome this fine and peaceful day.  
  
Oh yes, he's still beside me, sleeping peacefully, when I felt myself just stare then blush at his angelic face. . . I could hear his gentle breathes, and I could also feel his heartbeat, a heart that belongs to me and no one else, I smiled. . . My left hand is on his muscular chest, while his right hand is on my left shoulder, embracing me, and not letting me go.  
  
_Warmth of his love_, I know this is the feeling I'm experiencing right now  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yuuki Miaka, 18 years old and a college student, and I can say I'm living a happily perfect life right now, I got a mom, a brother namely Keisuke, a best friend namely Yui and. . . well. . . this wonderful man beside me, the man that I loved and loved me ever since, Tamahome.  
  
Well, we are kinda girlfriend/ boyfriend right now, ya I know, were now yet married but were already together, He asked me one day if I would want to live with him, take note in front of my family, This childish feeling inside took over me, I nodded non stop, just hugged him and shed into tears, I love him and why would I not agree, I looked at my mom, she just nodded, still I could see some tears into her eyes, she told me to follow what my heart wants, so that why this all started.  
  
We are currently living on Tamahome's big apartment, He's working part-time yet studying, both of us are still in college, and I know his quit busy, but what I admire about him most is he still can find time for our own relationship.  
  
But, there is this thing that troubles me right now, what if. . . what if just one day he would ask me to enter a serious relationship, I want him to be happy, but what about my happiness? I'm not ready for that, I'm still on my teenage years and still want to enjoy life. Have you heard about the young people who broke up because they cant face the challenge, what if we end up just like them? I don't want the both of us to get hurt, what if I'm not enough and I cant make him happy?  
  
Oh well, for now, I know what can make him happy. . .  
  
Cook an edible breakfast, take a quick shower, look good and go to school  
  
"Okay, Miaka! Time to get up! Go! Go! Go!" I lazily yawned then sat up slowly  
  
_ 'At least I can leave him there, sigh, he looks so cute when he's asleep'_ then I felt myself giggle  
  
I took a nice hot shower, and cooked breakfast for him; he usually is the cook because I'm not that good in cooking, but so far, he doesn't know that I've been taking cooking lessons from Yui this past few days, so he better appreciate this. . . or else.  
  
At long last I've finished cooking breakfast and I went out of the kitchen and went to the dining room to prepare the table, when I heard him walking towards me with that huge grin on his face  
  
"Good morning, Miaka!" Tamahome greeted and placed a small peck on the cheek  
  
"Morning!" I cheerfully reply  
  
He looked at my cooking then "Wow! You cooked all these?" he asked  
  
"Yup!" I proudly stated "Come on, take a bite, I promise you, its edible!"  
  
So Tamahome sat down and took a bite. . .  
  
"So. . . What do you think?" I bent down and asked eagerly to know the answer  
  
"Your improving" Tamahome stated then smiled  
  
"Improving?!!" I asked eyeing him  
  
"Only joking!" Tamahome then laughed _'but I don't think he's funny!'_  
  
He then whispered into my ear "Ho! Ho! But Ms. Yuuki, You taste yummier than your cooking" then he grinned _'now I really do think his funny!'_  
  
But he got that serious look on his face, he then quickly kissed me on the cheek, ran towards the bathroom for his turn to take a bath.  
  
For a short time, my mind was totally blank, I recalled what he said, and then I felt my cheeks turning real red, now I know what he meant!  
  
"TAMAHOME!" I shouted at the bathroom door, I can hear him laughing inside, the nerve!  
  
"Tamahome! I want you to get out there right now and start explaining yourself!" I ordered him, but inside I was laughing my head off  
  
"How about coming here instead, I cant just go out there butt-naked!" Tamahome then laughed  
  
"Ohhh, okay Tamahome, you won this time! I was only joking anyway, well, I gotta go to school! Bye!" I was just getting my backpack in the sofa when I heard the bathroom door swing open but did not bother to look anyway  
  
"Miaka wait!" Tamahome ran toward me _'oh my gosh! What if he's really naked?!'  
_  
Before his flesh could even touch mine, I faced him directly, well. . . I did not really face him I just covered my eyes.  
  
"Lo. . . look, Ta. . . Tamahome! I. . . was only jo. . . joking! REALLY!" I panicked  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Tamahome asked so I slowly opened my eyes and glad to see that he's still fully dressed, phew!  
  
"Uh, Nothing, so what are you going to tell me?" I asked  
  
He scratched his head "Uh, I was wondering, are you free tonight?"  
  
"Uh, Maybe. . . wait, yes, I'm free tonight, Why'd you asked?" I asked innocently  
  
"Great! Uh, well, um. . . you see, I saw this place and well. . . I was wondering. If you want to go there with me tonight! I really want to spend more time with you and also because I have something important to tell you, I think maybe I'll meet you here 8 pm?" he asked stammering  
  
_ 'Why is he so nervous? We've been in several dates before; I think this date is different. What if. . . ? Nah! It's too early for both of us, but still. . . he looks really cute when he's nervous!'_  
  
"Well. . .?" Tamahome asked  
  
"Okay, pick me up here at eight, but right now, I just have to go to school, Bye, Tamahome!" I bid him goodbye and kissed him gently on his cheek  
  
"Bye. . . Miaka" Tamahome bid farewell to me then smiled  
  
to be continued. . .

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: On the way

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** Well, nothing much to say, here's Chapter 2! Short fic if ya tell me!

* * *

Chapter 2: On the way  
  
**(Tamahome's POV)**  
  
I'm on my way to my school, I was walking along a sidewalk, but still my mind is occupied by something else, actually, it's someone else. I can't help myself to worry _'is this the right decision?' _I always keep asking my self the very same question; I worry more about Miaka than myself, is this how much I love her? _'Of course! You do, stupid!'  
_  
"Miaka, Why can't I let you off my mind even for a while?" I smiled as I talked to myself  
  
_ 'I love her, and I'll fight for it! Why should I be afraid!'_ Okeey, Now I'm really cracked up  
  
"Hey Man! Wait up!" A booming voice devoured the silence and ran towards me  
  
"Miaka. . ." I whispered, not even bothering this monkey looking guy with the booming voice blocking my way  
  
That's when he punched me hard, real hard  
  
"Oww That hurt, Tasuki, you stupid baka! I'll. . ." I threatened while raising my right fist ready to punch the monkey back!  
  
"Sheesh! I punched you to keep your mind working again, it's dangerous to walk without thinking ya know!" Tasuki apologized laughing  
  
"Well, you could have pinched me or something!" I shouted back at him "and I was thinking. . ."  
  
"All right! All right! I'm sorry!" Tasuki snickered "so have you ask her yet?"  
  
"It's hard for me you know, and I think, she's worried of something" I replied calmly "Something's troubling her, I'm sure"  
  
"These things take time, I know!" Tasuki reasoned out "But, man, you both had been together for almost. . . forever! I thought you love her?"  
  
"Of course I do, butthead!" I looked at him seriously  
  
"So? What's the problem? Just tell her how you really feel, she'll understand" Tasuki stated "So when are you gonna tell her?"  
  
"Tonight" I stated, "you're right, maybe I'm just nervous, or even frightened of losing her"  
  
"Hey, man! Take it from me! She'll agree, you love her and she loves you, so what do you think seems to be the problem?" Tasuki laughed  
  
I have no choice but to nod anyway  
  
_ 'I hope so, I hope your right, Tasuki'_

* * *

**Finale Notes:** What do you think is Tamahome's secret? Dum dum dum dum!!! Wahahaha! Joke! 


	3. Chapter 3: A nice gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** Nothing much to say again, just maybe enjoy! Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 3: A nice gift  
  
**(Narrator's POV)**  
  
It is already 6:00 pm, Miaka walked towards their apartment door and knocked, yet still there is no answer, she thought Tamahome would be home by now, waiting for they're big date, but she's wrong. There's no answer from the inside of the house.  
  
She knocked again but still no answer "Tamahome, don't forget about our date, will you?" Miaka whispered while getting her own key of the apartment from her backpack.  
  
The door gently opened; there was no one in the dark living room except her, Miaka switched the light on, she placed her backpack on their sofa, and started searching the whole apartment, She looked at their bedroom, their kitchen, their bathroom, but still no sign of her beloved. No sign of her blue haired gentle faced lover, No sign of Tamahome!  
  
_ 'Maybe he's just late or something, well its only 6:00 anyway, I better wait'_  
  
Miaka sat tiredly on the blue sofa, next to her backpack. When she is about to close her eyes, she then saw something from the corner of it.  
  
A box  
  
Miaka's attention suddenly turned to the box, it is placed on top of their wooden coffee table, and on top of the box is a small note  
  
"How stupid of me, not to recognize this earlier before" Miaka smiled  
  
Miaka took the note, and started to read. . . **_"Dearest Miaka,  
  
About the date that I told you, it's going to be somewhat formal, I wont tell you where, it'll spoil the surprise. Don't worry; I'll be back to pick you up at eight, I just went out to get something really important! I think it's the perfect fit! Enjoy my love!  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Tamahome"_  
** Miaka just smiled and muttered a thanks and then opened the mysterious box  
  
Miaka opened the box, and just cant believe what she's seeing right now. It's a beautiful pink dress, actually hot pink. Miaka was really amazed by its beauty.  
  
She then remembered last week when both she and Tamahome were strolling for their groceries, Miaka saw this dress in display, she asked the storeowner for the price, and it's UNBEARABLE! The storeowner explained why it is so expensive, and that's because it is one-of-a-kind, unique, and the last one in the market!  
  
Miaka can't stop the tears in her eyes, but those were tears of happiness. _'He really love me that much?'_ She gently hugged the dress, and also carefully, she's afraid to damage the rare silk.  
  
She just cant stop daydreaming about her and Tamahome, hand in hand they walk, together, with Tamahome on a tux and she on this gown, it's just too perfect!  
  
"Tamahome, you really are full of surprises, and it is a perfect fit! I'm so happy!" Miaka exclaimed happily and entered the bathroom quickly to change.

* * *

**Finale Notes:** The next remaining chapters will all be Narrator's POV from now on, don't blame me if you cant understand the story, I've already written who's POV is who's! hehe 


	4. Chapter 4: Incident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** All remaining chapters are all Narrator's POV from now on, okay?

* * *

Chapter 4: Incident  
  
"It's already 7:30! What's taking him so long!?" Miaka complained  
  
_ 'Relax, Miaka, It's not right to lose your temper, just stay calm'_  
  
Miaka is now wearing the expensive gown, Tamahome bought for her, it suits her really well, the gown gave Miaka all of her best features. She had her hair pinned up with a red rose clip Yui gave her; she put on a light blush and a little pink lipstick. Miaka looks more feminine and mature because of that. She's not really comfortable with the make up and stuff, but for a special night with her special man, she needs to look good.  
  
Miaka sigh for a while "Oh, well, better watch some TV" with that she grabbed an arm chair and dragged it in front of the TV, reached for the remote and sat comfortably on the chair.  
  
She switched the TV on then instantly a drama show caught her attention.  
  
**_"Please! Don't leave me alone! I can't take it! I beg of you!" A girl, in her teens, was crying while clutching her lover's leg  
  
"I'm sorry, Mary, I can't take this much longer, I have an affair with another woman!" The man said looking down at her  
  
"That's a lie! I thought you love me! I, I still love you. . . You. . . Don't!" The girl is now crying her heart out  
  
"It's too late, Mary. I have loved you but that was a very long time ago! You never had time for me! Hmmph! I guess love can't always be a happy ending. Farewell. . . Mary!" The guy pushed the girl away and went out in the stormy night  
  
"Yes, I guess, Love can't be forever" Sobbing, the girl finally gave up  
_**  
_ 'Tamahome. . . What if. . . No! I don't want to think about that! But. . .'_  
  
"No! Have faith in him Miaka!" Miaka shouted with tears streaming down her rosy cheek then covered her face with her hands  
  
Then the apartment door suddenly opened; there came Tamahome on a tux, running towards the crying Miaka.  
  
"Miaka! What's wrong?!" Worried Tamahome asked Miaka while shaking her shoulders  
  
"Don't Tamahome! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me alone! And DO NOT tell me you have an affair with another woman!!! Just. . . Don't!" Miaka cried hysterically but she stopped, stopped by one of Tamahome's heart-warming kisses  
  
After the kiss, Tamahome hugged Miaka tightly while Miaka hugged back  
  
"Tamahome, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really getting paranoid this past few days." Miaka explained  
  
"Don't worry, I think you just got carried away by that drama show" Tamahome flashed a gentle smile  
  
"Yup, I guess your right" Miaka flashed a gentle smile back at Tamahome  
  
"By the way. . ." Tamahome continued but this time it looks like he's blushing  
  
"Yes?" Miaka asked  
  
"You look real, amazing. . . um, cute! Ah. . . I mean, pretty. . . eh" Tamahome is now blushing crimson while scratching his head to find the right words to say  
  
"Yes, Tamahome, you look good too" Miaka blushed then giggled  
  
Tamahome then picked Miaka's hand up and kiss it, and acted like a real prince  
  
"Shall we go then, my love?" Tamahome asked looking down to his lover  
  
Miaka smiled then nodded

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Reviews! Hehe! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5: The date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** Blah blah blah blah! Reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: Moonlight Dance  
  
They were both perfect, Hand in hand they walk, just exactly like in Miaka's daydream. Oh! Even better, I suppose. Both of them went out of there apartment, and also they were both wearing formal clothes.  
  
Miaka was still amazed by the beauty of the gown. The pinkish color of the gown gave Miaka's skin a smoother touch; her cheeks were blushing while her lips were as kissable as ever. Tamahome, on the other hand, looked good too, the black suit gave him a more handsome and manly attitude.  
  
As they walk towards the car, Tamahome is still worried about Miaka's odd behavior a few minutes ago. After the "little incident" about the drama show, Tamahome is now having doubts about his proposal.  
  
_'Maybe its still not the right time but. . .'_ Miaka then held Tamahome's hand tighter, he then saw Miaka's concern face  
  
"Is. . . anything wrong?" Miaka asked  
  
"Oh! It's nothing, don't worry, Miaka" Tamahome replied then gave Miaka a sweet smile  
  
Tamahome then escorted his lovely date into the car, on their way to the mysterious place, they would fill they're boredom with hugs and kisses, things people crazy in love will do.  
  
They finally reached they're destination, Tamahome first covered Miaka's eyes as he guide her to the spot, as they finally entered the secluded place, Miaka finally opened her eyes. The place looks really romantic! She can't believe it; all that Tamahome said about this place were all true, just as he described it.  
  
First of all, there were roses! White roses! They look simply stunning, a candlelight dinner was prepared at the center of the garden, and of course, the moon gave the place a more romantic essence.  
  
"It's. . . it's lovely, Tamahome" Miaka's eyes glittered with joy  
  
"Not as lovely as you are" Tamahome smiled "Shall we?" he then escorted Miaka to the dinner table  
  
Miaka was totally delighted, after seeing the sweet smile on Miaka's face, Tamahome is now certain of what his going to do.  
  
There was a sumptuous dinner prepared for two, as usual, Miaka ate heartily than made Tamahome smile, and after a successful dinner, a romantic tune was turned on.  
  
Tamahome walked beside Miaka "Can I have this dance?"  
  
Miaka giggled, "You plan this all along didn't you? But, of course! I'll dance with you, but don't blame me if I keep stomping you foot okay?" she then winked and stood up.

* * *

**Finale Notes:** One more chapter to go! Reviews! Thanks! Mwah! 


	6. Chapter 6: Fear vs Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi! OK!!!  
  
**Starting Notes:** The last chapter, FINALLY!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Fear vs. Love  
  
The night was young and sweet, the young lovers danced and were surrounded by a romantic scent, they danced, and danced, gazing into each other's loving eyes, hearts filled with love. Miaka placed her arms around Tamahome's neck while Tamahome surrounded Miaka's thin waist by his arms, not letting each other go.  
  
Miaka then cuddled herself into her lover, Tamahome, on the other is in deep thought. . . But still hugged Miaka, tight enough to keep her warm  
  
"Miaka. . . I. . ." Tamahome stopped and looked lovingly into Miaka's eyes  
  
"Is anything wrong, my love? Something seems to be bothering you" Miaka asked sincerely  
  
"Actually, I'm more worried about you" Tamahome looked straight into her eyes  
  
Miaka kept silent, actually both of them turned silent  
  
Tamahome then broke the silence "Miaka, I love you"  
  
"I know Tamahome" Miaka smiled "So do I"  
  
Tamahome took something from his pocket; it was a silver ring, Miaka noticed that Tamahome is wearing one right now  
  
_ 'No, Tamahome, Please don't do this, at least not now'_  
  
"Then, Marry me, Miaka" Tamahome finally proposed  
  
Miaka was of course, speechless and shocked, Tamahome held her hand to his chest where his heart is  
  
"Miaka. . . I'll make you the happiest bride; I'm neither rich nor poor, Still. . . I'll take care of my treasure with my whole heart and soul, and that's you, Miaka, and only you" Tamahome whispered but loud enough for Miaka to hear  
  
Miaka stepped back, from that moment on, different emotions came to her. . .  
  
Excitement  
  
Surprise  
  
Happiness?  
  
**. . . Fear. . .**  
  
And something more, something important, how stupid of her to forget  
  
"Ah, I'm. . . I'm. . . not sure Tamahome" Miaka stepped back a little  
  
"Miaka. . ." Tamahome held Miaka closer to him  
  
_'I'm sorry, Tamahome, I'm so sorry'_  
  
"Miaka. . . I" Tamahome hugged her once again  
  
"Stop it, Tamahome! You cant understand do you?!" Miaka backed away "Cant you get it!? I'm afraid! What if I cant make you happy?! What if I'm not enough! I'm sorry! But I can't get through with this!" Miaka started to turn around, her back facing Tamahome  
  
Miaka is now shedding hot tears _'I'm sorry'  
_  
She is now starting to walk away  
  
Tamahome gave out a small grin_ 'Miaka, Now I know what your worried about'_  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten, Miaka!" Tamahome shouted  
  
"Forgot about what?!" Miaka asked without looking at Tamahome  
  
"This will help you remember!" Tamahome held Miaka's shoulder  
  
"What?!!" Tama. . ." But before she could even finish her sentence, Tamahome stopped her  
  
He then held Miaka closer to him, and gave her a passionate kiss  
  
Miaka sobbed '_How could I forget! This feeling, This feeling is the one that kept me happy ever since, how could I forget!'_ Her thoughts then lighted up  
  
**Love**  
  
All the times, they fought to defend their love, those years where hard, but now its finally over. . .  
  
Miaka placed her arms around Tamahome's neck and kissed him back  
  
"Thank you, Tamahome" Miaka whispered _'Finally. . . Someone I can call my own'  
_  
**End**

* * *

**Finale Notes:** First of all, wanna thank all of my critiques, they helped me a lot, I'm not really angry with them, actually I'm thankful! Hehe! Sorry for my bad grammars! Reviews please! Not Flames okay?! Hehe! I had enough! 


End file.
